The need for effective protection of plants against fungal disease requires no amplification, the results of such fungal attack being well documented. However, in the past, many effective fungicides were mercury-based, and were thus toxic to warm-blooded animals.
Accordingly, several non-mercury-based fungicides have been developed. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,055 to von Schmeling et al discloses carboxamidothiazoles which are effective fungicides. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,813 to Godefroi et al shows fungicidal 1-[beta-aryl-beta-(R-oxy)-ethyl] imidazoles, while British Patent No. 1,522,657 discloses dioxolan-substituted triazoles which exhibit fungicidal activity. Sarrett et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,415, show certain thiazolyl benzimidazoles which function as anthelmintics.
While the above compounds will function admirably as fungicides when employed alone, it has been unexpectedly found that when certain compounds of the latter three patents (along with certain other known compounds) are employed in conjunction with certain carboxamidothiazoles (some of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,055 and others of which are closely related compounds) the efficacy of such combinations is greater than that predicted for the mere addition of the compounds alone.